Somewhere in Time
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Kagome's return is the least of their problems. Sequel of "Little Moments".
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Series** **© Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Sequel of "Little Moments" has come! (Finally!) Many thanks everyone for your patient with me! (sob)

I am unable to crack it to several chapters to be in same format of drabbles and one-shots like its sibling, so it will become multi-chapters instead. (I know I am hopeless.)

Without further ado, let's get start on 2 months after Kagome's return!

General warnings: despite the current rating is T, I will have to change it to M later if I'm forced to protect myself, please understand. And even when I am to change it to M doesn't mean there will be extreme sexual situations for the rating, because seriously, in the T there still are plenty of sexual situations already. And the usual _boys' love, incest, Inucest_ , you know the drill. _If any of these warnings offends your cup of tea, please click on the **Back** button_.

Main pairing is Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha. Everything will be centered about them. They have too many issues to care about other people's.

* * *

 **1\. Something more**

Rating: T

Warning: boys' love, incest, Inucest, mild angst, random humor, Sesshoumaru is an asshole, awkward!Inuyasha and Kouga tried to be threatening but got threatened back.

* * *

More or less thankful that the transformation was brief, his feet touched muddy ground on time the last feeble light of sunset caught the darkening color of his irises as one final bit of demonic power left him. Already, the evening chill got him where he stood perching on the edge of this cliff once upon a time Ryukotsusei was sealed. Arms folded inside his sleeves to keep warm, he looked over the dark valley, very well aware of his guests, starving predatory demons, preying on him from behind, hiding themselves within tree leaves, huge bushes, or shadow of numerous bounders everywhere. Inuyasha stood motionless and looked straight ahead when the first, possibly their leader, made its move behind him.

Bloodlust was thick in the air. Crimson stained once clean ground, recolored greeneries in red, trees absorbed the wrong kind of liquid, screams went unheard, pleas were ignored and another life lost, until all was once gain reduced to silence, and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru dispelled his poison whip with a flick of his wrist, being careful so as not to accidently get himself smeared with the blood of imbeciles lying dead under his boots. Disgusting. He resisted the urge to heave a sigh and regarded his moody sibling in his usual condescending tone that spoke of his displeasure with the situation, "What do you want."

"That's what I want to know," Inuyasha replied, not turning from the sight of darkness which was all he could see with his human vision, "You tell me."

"You have finally realized how pathetic your life of a half-breed is," Sesshoumaru raised his chin, casted a fleeting glance at the decimated demon corpses surrounded him, and continued with a sneer in his voice, "So this is how you want to die?"

"I am still alive, am I not?" Inuyasha countered.

No more doubt about his overreacted, aggressive, obnoxious little sibling had inherited his Mother's sense of humor. It was with a mild disdain Sesshoumaru found himself amused by that, but he was not about to further humor Inuyasha.

Met with silence after his latest retort, Inuyasha unfolded his hands, finally surrendered to the urge to turn and look at his brother. He caught Sesshoumaru's gaze but averted his line of sight after. Despite his bold action, the reason of it to this point still somehow mortified him. "After two months, I need some attention you apparently have not given enough," He stated bluntly.

The more childish part of him wanted to cross his arms and quibbled about his unchanged monthly visit to the village. But that would only add more ammunitions for Inuyasha to use against him later, starting with the part he gave his sibling nothing but a fleeting glance to back up the younger's complaining. A particular strong breeze fluttered their lengthy silver and midnight hair. For the first time, Sesshoumaru registered how close to the edge Inuyasha was. Normally he wouldn't have the need to care too much about such trivial matter, but at this moment that human body had a high chance of sustaining severe damage if it would fail to stand still.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, knowing just the right thought had crossed his elder sibling's mind, as intended. "I don't feel like talking where too many ears can hear. Do you mind a change of location?" He tilted his head, barely heard his own voice over the wind howling from somewhere below, where the night veiled what kind of unknown danger the Valley of Ryukotsusei offered. Not about to hear Sesshoumaru reminded him the dead spilled nothing, Inuyasha turned around and jumped, let the wind dragged him down.

Sesshoumaru watched until he lost sight of his suicidal brother, and gave in the urge to sigh at what he was about to do. He soundlessly descended, with Inuyasha safely in his arms. Blunt nails clutched his Mokomoko, an arm around his neck, silken black crown head nestled under his chin, short and fast breathings warmed the exposing skin of his throat, strong heartbeat pressed against his chest, and Inuyasha's laughter filled his ears.

When mirth died down enough for the half-demon-turned-human to talk without cackling again, Inuyasha nuzzled his brother's throat, enjoyed the closeness and grinned cheekily when he leaned back a little to look at the demon. "I am really easy to please, you see?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you," Deadpanned Sesshoumaru. He knew it from the very beginning and he did nothing but let himself be successfully manipulated. That was far from meaning he liked it.

"Have it your way," Inuyasha conceded with a nod, smile still in place, "Let's hear from you."

Sesshoumaru ignored his sibling and gave their surroundings a quick analysis. This would be a long night (because the habit of spending New Moon nights together had started by himself), might as well get themselves comfortable. He leaped on a strong branch and sat down with his back against the tree trunk, knowing Inuyasha would situate himself however the younger wanted as long as he was within his lap. Then, this little demon spawn had the gall to look at him expectantly after pulling all those stunts.

"C'mon, I promise to defend your reputation of an asshole with my life," Inuyasha coaxed, snickered again at his own joke.

Sesshoumaru scowled. Someone had been given free reign for far too long. "What are you doing out here," He demanded as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

The disappearance of earlier playfulness for seriousness to emerge lowered the temperature to a certain degree as sober tension raised in the air with the straight forward conversation they were having. "You make me wonder if I matter anymore," Inuyasha answered evenly, "Glad to know you still want to kill me with your own hands instead of letting a bunch of starved man-eaters or _myself_ do the work."

"I figured you would want more time with the girl."

Inuyasha was not fully convinced, obviously, so his silence demanded more. But Sesshoumaru decided to leave it at that.

This got him nowhere. Inuyasha resisted the urge to briefly shift his gaze skyward as if hoping to find any sort of answer from up there, he drawled, "Human sleeps at night, Sesshoumaru. Unless you made Rin wander around with you when she was supposed to sleep, then we have a problem."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. What were they, a pair of impulsive eloping young couple? These meetings at night where and when no one was watching and knowing certainly helped filling the list of proofs.

"Do I belong to you, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha wondered, gaze fixed on the demon, who blinked away his momentarily surprise at the inquiring.

They had gone pass that question long ago. "Your life belongs to me. Because you are _my_ brother, you belong to me," Sesshoumaru heard himself state, ignored the questionable acceptance infused venom fortunately hid well in his voice as he continued, "And being her companion, you belong to _her_." He preferred not using her name if he could help it whenever mentioning Kagome. She was tolerable; that didn't mean he had taken a liking to her, more on the contrary.

"As you belong to Rin, being her companion," Inuyasha stated, not so subtly using Sesshoumaru's definition against him.

"Are you accusing me of inappropriate feeling toward a child?" The insult of implying him in possession of other was outweighed by Inuyasha comparing his relationship with Rin to that of the half-demon and his priestess. Unacceptable. His anger only tempered by the look Inuyasha was giving him. Eyes darker than black, like bottomless abyss, cold and unforgiving with hidden wisdom and a burning desire to pursue the truth, they reminded Sesshoumaru of _her_. It was the haunting memories of Izayoi managed to made him admit, "Your Mother and Father's case is different."

"He didn't get to let her feed herself while he went off to somewhere and watched her growing up, alright," Inuyasha acknowledged, "Doesn't change the fact he loved her."

Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched at the word, to the point he almost forgot Inuyasha was humoring him. "I don't consider Rin the way I did Kagura," It was then he realized his voice raised due to a part of him that already understood his Father through Kagura and Rin resurfaced from wherever it was buried in the back of his mind. But Inuyasha was always a completely different matter that nowhere closed to his feeling in regarding both Rin and Kagura combine. Even if back then he didn't bother listening to reason about what was between his Father and Izayoi, he more than understood how it was precious to their Father then with the length he had done for Inuyasha by now. After all, that had cost him and Inuyasha two centuries to move on from their bitter hatred that neither could be faulted completely. Because he had been confused and more confused and throwing Inuyasha at him was all the more confused.

Fortunate for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha tried a different approach that he wasn't certain if he would prefer it more than the prior. "Stop believing in me considering Kagome the way I do you."

"This is how you pay her sacrifice of her own life in her own time for you?" Sesshoumaru interrogated. He didn't particularly take her side but the mild respect she'd earned from him demanded answer, a reasonable one, on her behalf.

"You are enjoying how I let her live in blissful ignorance of what is happening behind her back? The others are not that blind these 3 years, you know." Inuyasha challenged, daring his demon brother to come up with a better course of action, "And in case you forget, she is a priestess-in-training, you saw her attire. If that's not enough for you, maybe letting you know Kaede is still a virgin will do?"

It was a rather disturbing guess of how Inuyasha obtained that information but Sesshoumaru was not interested in dwelling any further in it, "So?"

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha growled, pulling the front of Sesshoumaru's kimono to get in his face, "You are not the only one love playing hard to get here!"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself the blatant leisure of using Inuyasha's position to wordlessly contradict his words. Molten gold gaze painstakingly moved from glaring obsidian eyes to the pleasant weight straddling him in whole, started at the legs on his either sides, knees gripping his hips, to the twin mounds of flesh sitting on his pelvis, back slightly arched pushing chest against his chest. Now, he only needed a slight jolt and that smarting mouth would be his. He refused the temptation for the sake of driving a point home, "I certainly am not the one throwing myself at my own sibling."

Inuyasha glared, that would make Sesshoumaru proud any day but now. "You know what?" The human hissed, "By your rule, _you_ _belong to_ _me_." Sesshoumaru's hand at the back of his head stopped him a hairsbreadth away from stealing a kiss when he leaned down.

"This Sesshoumaru is no one's possession!" The demon snarled threateningly at his human brother.

"But mine," Was Inuyasha's last rational speaking before fully enjoying the overdue kiss he had been denied by Sesshoumaru being difficult. Who initiated it was unimportant, could be himself pulled Sesshoumaru up by the grip he had on his brother's kimono, or could be Sesshoumaru punished him for his daring to cross the line by slamming his head down as a reminder of who was in control between them. This didn't solve any of their problems. There were still questions unspoken demanded answers all the same.

His first kiss with Kikyo was pleasant and comfortable, built from their sympathy with each other to look forward to the new changes in their lives if only things had gone their way. Inuyasha found solace in Kikyo's embrace because for the first time since his mother passed away, affection was given to him by another human even if that came with the condition that he had to discard a part of his self. His second kiss with Kagome was a salvation to his sanity when he fully succumbed to his demon blood. She had him forever in debt. Her trust, her devotion, her loyalty, her love, most of all she had never failed to return to his side. Inuyasha felt grateful to have met Kagome in his life, and he loved her enough to let her go.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure of anything when it came to his Sesshoumaru problems, however. Sesshoumaru was the creature that had more knowledge about cruelty before learning a little bit of compassion. He had felt too freshly betrayed to be able to listen to reason, so much that he chose to hate rather than coming to an understanding of love. His demon sibling was not fragile by all means, that didn't give the world any right to expect Sesshoumaru to not avoid, resist, deny when he encountered something could hurt him was used against him.

Inuyasha was more than willing to let this demon mark him however he saw fit if said demon didn't tense up when the first string of reasoning came back. Starting with the color of Sesshoumaru's eyes, previously blazing crimson indulging in lust was now subdued and reverted back to its original molten gold irises, no less intense gaze burning hole in the marks of possession littered his neck by fangs almost sank into human flesh.

When Sesshoumaru had gathered enough of himself to look at his violated sibling, the only thing prevented him from throwing cautions to the wind and continued was his lifetime of control over his impulse. He felt disgusted for not even feel an ounce of disgust in his actions. No regret of crossing the line of Inuyasha's humanity. No remorse of forcing himself on his own flesh and blood at the only time Inuyasha was most vulnerable. Nothing, but the bitter thought of sooner or later he had to let Inuyasha return to the people awaiting him, same as last time.

Inuyasha shouldn't be burdened with it, this guilty pleasure would only belong to his and his alone. Sesshoumaru assured himself and closed his eyes, easily found and seized the connection between Inuyasha and his Mother to manipulate the younger's mind. The first spike of pain registered in Inuyasha's expression almost successfully begged him to stop. His eyes narrowed in concentration, he held Inuyasha all the more tightly so as to spare himself from looking into the same haunting gaze any longer. _"Forget everything, Inuyasha,"_ He whispered over his desperate desire for Inuyasha to oppose him as his younger brother was struggling in his arms to do just that, "Forgive me for not feeling sorry, for everything I did to you."

Inuyasha fought against the eradication of his memories, about their encounter, about the taste of Sesshoumaru's lips, about the pleasure of being a possession of someone who hated to share, about the sensation of belonging to the only one he desired, about this side of Sesshoumaru he greedily claimed for himself. Clutching the damnable demon with all his might while trying to free himself and not surrendered his grip on those precious records of the happiest moment this life graced him so far, he angrily slammed his fists against the solid chest and swallowed down a sob almost spilled out. "Don't you dare push me away _again_!" He screamed over the screeching sound in his head where most memories had been ripped from him, "Don't run away from me! Don't deny us, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, getting paralyzed for a moment. He didn't cease what he had been doing, rather he was halted from finalizing the deed. That had shocked him into motionless, overlooking Inuyasha used that distraction to his advantage and burst open the former Pandora Box he had put in the younger's mind housing the first time this had happened between them during the previous month in itself. Inuyasha clearly prepared for the onslaught of his disclosed memories by the way he buried his face in the part of Mokomoko warped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, biting his bottom lip to not cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think or where to start contemplating this turn of event. He managed a single _"How?"_ so softly his own ears barely able to catch, unaware of his bone-breaking grip around Inuyasha at this point had betrayed his fear of losing the only individual he ever desperately desired to keep for himself.

"You… asshole!" Inuyasha bit out weakly, his breathings still ragged but more steady now that what left was recovering from the ordeal.

"How?" Sesshoumaru repeated, still unable to fathom his defeat.

"All thanks to my Mother's blood," Inuyasha chortled humorlessly, "You know, a certain lovely Mother told me the time my human blood is no longer dormant is also when I can fight you because her demon blood in me that connects mine to your consciousness through hers is less likely effective as it does in my half-breed state." He toyed with the Beads of Subjugation, picking a random bead and proceeded to pull the whole thing over his head, efficiently freeing himself of any authority Kagome ever had over him, "Include this," Inuyasha concluded in even tone.

The Beads of Subjugation was originally intended to subdue demons and half-demons alike, its uselessness against human would be easily understandable.

Sesshoumaru scowled, albeit acknowledged the plot hole begrudgingly. If Izayoi had been just another mere human, this would have never happened. He only had himself to blame in this matter for forgetting what she truly was, as a human whose specialty was way far ahead of Midoriko. She happened to be the only priestess he'd encountered still retained a part of her holy power after giving birth whereas normally that was when it would transfer to the child completely.

"No wonder why this body acts with a familiarity I knew nothing about, or rather _I_ have no memory of ever doing anything like this," There was anger mixed in the flat tone. Sesshoumaru came to another conclusion with disdain that his karma had come back to bite him.

Fury in the forefront battling with pain, lost, humiliation, love and betrayal to stay dominated over his complex feelings, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru's attire if only to remind himself not to push his sibling away like how another half of his mind dearly wanted to. Obsidian eyes flashed dangerously, he hissed, "You think if I don't remember it means nothing ever happened? So you can bully me, enslave me, object me to your own needs, then rinse me for the next time you want a taste?!"

His actions spoke of all and more of what Inuyasha criminated him, also infused his own wrath of how Inuyasha dared to reproach him all the same despite having every right to. Sesshoumaru found the need to defend himself, not of what he did but his reason for doing it. "I'd rather have you even momentarily and lament the loss of you than walking the rest of my life wondering _what ifs_ when it would have been all too late," He stated evenly, not an ounce of remorse in his tone, neither in his eyes which was uncharacteristically guarding nothing if only for the sake of conveying the truth of his words in the case Inuyasha did not want to hear them, like now.

"You are pathetic," Inuyasha shook his head, his fingers loosened their hold and spread out on the white fabric, fight left him but a hint of anger still lingered in his bitter voice, "Is this how you blame me for whatever disgrace befalls yourself?" There was neither scorn nor prejudice in that query. He knew why he was giving this rotten excuse of a brother another chance to possibly screw them up all over again, because he was unwilling to lose the same comically selfish bastard. And because he had understood the fear of lost in those normally icy golden eyes, that his brother didn't do it to hurt him, that somewhere in Sesshoumaru's twisted psyche he was hurting from what he had been doing too.

He was smarter than believing this was purely his luck, but it might as well be, for having a not so naïve sibling who loved him enough to forgive him only once. Now to lose Inuyasha right here and now and forever, or gain the possibly last chance to start a new in openly wooing this creature for himself. It was terribly obvious of which he would choose. "Feel honor for being the only one ever reduced me to this, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru haughtily declared with a lift of his chin then, he kissed his baby brother, unsullied of the earlier lustful abandon, proving himself capable of tenderness however rare as it was where no one played witness. When they parted, it had been a surprise to both of them as Sesshoumaru placed a peck in the corner of Inuyasha's mouth before he pulled away.

Inuyasha observed his sibling curiously, by the almost scandalous look on Sesshoumaru's face and if Sesshoumaru's expression could ever be somewhere close to horrified, that one was sheer impulsive, done without thought, just unconsciously followed instinct. _He… he really cares…_ Realized what it was called forth a rush of cherry coloring his cheeks. The bizarre of such occurrence rendered him speechless and they both silently thankful for that, for different reasons. Inuyasha had little knowledge of how to deal with situation half-awkward half-embarrassing as this. He started fidgeting and put some distance between them as far as the length of Sesshoumaru's upper body offered while waiting for Sesshoumaru to do something, anything, so he didn't have to look more like a lovesick puppy than he already was.

After getting over his most recent out-of-character behavior of shamelessly public displays of affection, for all he knew another horde of ogres could walk by and he had to go through the process of silencing them all over again, Sesshoumaru found a blushing virgin that was his little brother wriggling in his arms, unknowingly coming closer to the place he was certainly both anticipated and dread. Clearly they needed more time to contemplate their newly developed relationship, adding more awkwardness by having Inuyasha rubbed against him in the _right_ place did little to salvage the situation with how fast it was going to be out of his control now. The stake was too high at this point and he was well aware of what waiting him in the end to risk rushing things despite opportunity was being given to him on a silver platter.

Pulling Inuyasha back to his chest, a safer place while willing his lower half to calm down, Sesshoumaru entertained himself with holding Inuyasha because he could. Inuyasha didn't incline to fill any complain soon and, by that pleased look in his human brother's expression, the gesture was welcomed. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and simply contented with the progress.

 _"Unlike humans, to us, Love itself is forbidden fruit. A taste is all it takes to have you enslaved by its nectar until you die from starving once it withered."_

The fact that Sesshoumaru had come far too close to lose Inuyasha this day further reinforced his Mother words spoken to him long ago when he questioned her and Father's feeling at the appearance of Izayoi. It wasn't just a feeling materialized through physical contact of intimacy. In his case, it was all of what he had done and felt toward Inuyasha since the existence of his dearly beloved began and more.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep, safely nestled in his protection of demonic prowess. This gave the demon a sudden surge of ego boost, knowing only him had given Inuyasha the sense of safe enough for his brother to close his eyes and forget about the world on the night he was defenseless and most vulnerable. Sesshoumaru knew he would be willing to give his life for this creature. It was all he could do to answer the trust given to him so unconditionally by the one he had hurt too deep he shouldn't be forgiven. Tightened his hold on the frail frame, Sesshoumaru buried his nose in soft midnight hair and have lungs full of his sibling's scent. Inuyasha would always be unique no matter when he was a half-breed, or dominated by his demon, or just a human like now. Inuyasha's mixed blood time after time proved to be more of an advantage than a mistake of upbringing. Even calling _that_ a mistake now would be unforgivable, the crime equaled to deny Inuyasha's existence all together. Sesshoumaru was not sorry for what he had believed once upon a time, however, he was rather thankful the lust hadn't made itself apparent until a short time before the reappearance of Kagome.

"Too loud!" Inuyasha whined and tried to curl his puppy ears into hiding under his own silver mane as if that was enough to shy away from catching any more of Sesshoumaru's ever musing consciousness.

A glance upward confirmed the return of sunrise went unnoticed by either of them.

"I am not ready to release you yet." Sesshoumaru only realized he had spoken out loud after hearing his own voice.

Inuyasha grunted, not opened his eyes and quipped, "Good for you since I am feeling very generous and lazy today."

"Has Inuyasha something else to do besides babysitting the children and following that girl everywhere she goes or annoying the old priestess until she decides to purify him?" Sesshoumaru purposely wondered aloud, pretty much summed up almost of Inuyasha's daily activities, and more, "Maybe even walk in on his wedded friends at the most interesting moment."

"Gaaahh!" Inuyasha swatted wildly above his head to dispel all the unwanted memories he'd rather Sesshoumaru help erasing. He knew Miroku and Sango wanted kids, but he needed not to know _how_ they made them! Those often ended up with Miroku dragged him out of the village and did all kinds of odd job until the end of the day, or stayed in the village to endure Sango's housewife wrath. Obviously Inuyasha would avoid the latter option. Inuyasha braced his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and took a deep breath to spill his newly invented profanities at the cheeky demon when something more critical registered. "You _stalked_ me?!" He demanded, "You stalked me _the whole time_?!"

"What are you talking about?" That poker face fooled no one, especially not Inuyasha, who felt very clearly the vibe of amusement of said demon via the bond with their Mother.

Two could play this game, alright. "So you would happen to know about Kohaku and Rin's development too," Inuyasha nodded, commenting airily, crossed his arms in the process. "Now stop being a bitchy daddy and give her hand," He ordered.

Sesshoumaru instantly scowled and glowered darkly, grumbling, "They are too young for that."

Inuyasha shook his head dramatically and tutted, "Love transcends time, transcends age, transcends gender, transcends race, transcends bloo— _mmph!_ " Sesshoumaru had many ways to silence Inuyasha, so far this recently obtained method was most enjoyable. Despite Inuyasha put up resistance, they both knew his protest was too halfheartedly for Sesshoumaru to stop, so it didn't take long until the half-demon succumbed to pleasure and moaned into the kiss, until they parted for air. "You are an asshole," Inuyasha insulted affectionately, brushing the twin strips marking on his brother's cheek with his thumb.

Sesshoumaru gave a haughty "Hn". He had an infamous reputation to uphold, no one should forget that.

"What of us?" Inuyasha questioned without any hint of trepidation, moved back to their own problem after they had finished entertaining themselves at other people's expense, "What is it between us?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru replied easily, "There is and will be nothing between us as long as you refuse to consent me to make you mine."

"What if I say now?" Inuyasha dared.

"I am taking you to Mother. She has more than enough authority to acknowledge us. More importantly I will not have your first time in the middle of nowhere, exposed to every potential kind of threats and eyes and ears. While I know what we are capable of, merely eliminate everything wouldn't lessen the shame of giving anything, anyone but myself the chance to have a glimpse of _you_ that way," Sesshoumaru confessed with a savage possessiveness almost had Inuyasha surrendered right then and there, but the younger of the two managed to restrain the more submissive part of himself.

Inuyasha could only pray his voice not going to betray his rampaging emotions, he continued to challenge, "And if I make you wait?"

"Nothing will change." Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, brushed the reddening cheek trailing downward and curled his forefinger under Inuyasha's chin to lift the younger face, he smirked, "But I am going to use every means to persuade you that it's not wise to make me wait for too long."

"Or you will what?" Inuyasha mumbled in a small voice in fear of having Sesshoumaru catching the tremble of anticipation he had been trying hard to suppress.

"Father has an ancient friend, his name is Bokusen'O," Sesshoumaru informed, caught Inuyasha off-guard at the mention of an unknown identity. He would seduce Sesshoumaru into meeting up with that ancient friend later, alright. What the hell— _seduce_?! Where did that come from? Inuyasha almost flinched at the flash of crimson lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes from catching his train of thought. Thankfully Sesshoumaru decided to go on about the ancient friend after sending Inuyasha a warning glare, "Through him I know of why Tessaiga was meant for you. He agreed that I would never lose myself to the insanity of Father's blood or be cornered into reverting to pure survival instinct."

Inuyasha remembered that time with the bandits, "You came…" _To save me from slaughtering these people mattered to me._

Sesshoumaru blinked and slid his hand in the back of Inuyasha's head, pulled his little brother near to kiss his forehead. His lips brushed feverish flesh, skimming skin with each word he whispered, "He never said anything about what will become of me if I ever lose the other half that makes me whole." The imaginary path he drew stopped at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth, and like before, he gave a soft peck and leaned back. "To answer your question, I don't know."

Rather than giving him any kind of false illusion, Sesshoumaru told him the truth. They had the now to live in, there was no point in wondering what hopefully would never come. Inuyasha released a shaky breath and pressed his cheek against Sesshoumaru's neck, nuzzling his brother. Sesshoumaru placed his chin on top of Inuyasha's head.

 _"Congratulation to your almost copulation. Could any of you be back soon unless you want the Wolf tear down the whole human village in search of heart-breaker dog-breath?"_

Sesshoumaru growled. Her voice directly came from Tessaiga. Inuyasha was scared shitless and almost throw his precious talking heirloom away in terror had Sesshoumaru not seized his wrist in time. The blade was entirely black. She forced Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha to activate on itself by using her Meidou Stone in order to locate them without bothering herself to go searching, that lovely Mother of the devil!

Inuyasha could only gape dumbly at his black Tessaiga while Sesshoumaru weighted his options, to kill her first or the wolf first for interrupting them.

"Neither!" Inuyasha hastily decided for him, miraculously found his voice when Sesshoumaru's famous killing-intent dominated the air, earning himself a frown.

"That Wolf I met at Hakurei Mountain does have some interests in you, for your information. A pathetic imitation in comparison to mine but follows same direction. While he poses no threat of competition, I'd rather not ignore a possibility," Sesshoumaru announced with finality.

"Mother, please tell Kouga he should start running for his life!" Inuyasha managed to squeak before bolting from Sesshoumaru, said Son of lovely Mother of the devil hot on his heels.

"For even saying other's name when you are with _me_ ," Sesshoumaru growled, gathering his demonic aura to transform, "I'll give you a new reason to remember _my_ name!"

That was how Kouga felt sorry for himself later when he found Inuyasha laughing his head off while being chased by a gigantic mad dog into the village, much to the humans' charging. When the aforementioned mad dog caught sight of him, its primary target shifted to his head. Demanding justice for Kagome would have to wait until after he escaped with his life intact. The last sight he caught of the intriguing half-demon was a cheeky grin with parting words, "Don't die too soon, mangy-wolf!"

Well, it seemed mating Ayame was the best choice he had ever made. The Hellhound currently demanding his head was so damn dangerous to mess with, but Inuyasha would be in good hands now. Kouga chuckled and skidded to a halt, pretty sure out of sight and ears. Sesshoumaru changed back to his humanoid form the moment his front paw touched ground and stood looking down at the other demon.

"Don't fret," Kouga huffed, folded his arms and raised his chin, "I know which battle to fight and when to back off."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"But my whole tribe will hunt your hide once we catch wind of you wronging him." Kouga warned despite feeling a little unnerved at Sesshoumaru's passively aggressive tendency. And his staring was rather spooky, too.

"Have you heard of the disturbance within Northern region?" Sesshoumaru questioned, completely disregarded the topic about himself and Inuyasha with his unrelate question.

Kouga was surprised to say the least, but he had seen a spark of acknowledgement in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He paused, pondering about the direction this conversation would be going. "As far as I know, they are fighting for control after your grand victory. Complete chaos, to put it nicely. I can't understand why you killed their Lord and ignored his throne later."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "It's yours as of this moment."

"Pardon?" Kouga raised an eyebrow. For the first time realized the fact he was indeed face to face with Sesshoumaru from the Royal of Western region. The demon never made jokes, indulged in small talks or wasted time for pleasantries; he was stoic and overly unpredictable.

"Of course, if you prove to be capable of handling it." With his challenge delivered, Sesshoumaru turned in the direction they had come from and about to take flight when voice delayed him.

"What are you getting out of this?" Kouga pried. There was no way the feast given to him without a price. Sesshoumaru was not an unreasonable living organism, but what running in that head of his could be more bizarre than it sounded. Kouga clearly saw a win for himself and his tribe, but he failed to grasp how Sesshoumaru could benefit from this. Hell, who would take down a King then offered the throne of said King to someone else?

"Your loyalty to Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied, "Answer him. Protect him. Serve him. The moment you betray him, I will take _your lives_."

 _Was that a threat?_ "What are you taking me for?" Kouga growled, "I will fight with him and risk my life for him all the same as he does for me. You dare sully our connection by buying me?"

"Have you any idea of what danger Inuyasha has been put into by relatively associating with me?" Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga from the corner of his eyes, "The time will come when stronger opponents seek me and him for their own purposes. There will be times he is out of my sight unprotected and vulnerable. By providing your growing tribe with extensive environment, it will be easier to reinforce yourself in preparation for future use."

Normally any demon would feel insulted for being subjected into servitude of a mere half-breed, he had another reason, though, " I refuse. My loyalty lies with Inuyasha, not yours," Kouga grinned, "I am going to help him and protect him by my own will, as his friend."

Sesshoumaru fully turned and once again faced Kouga, not bothering to hide the curl of his lips where his smirk in place, "You have managed to keep your life this time."

Kouga gulped, more cold sweats gathered at his nape. This was bad, very bad for his heart and health. Only when Sesshoumaru removed his hand from that dangerous white demon sword dared he release only a tad of his tension, not willing to risk any more instant death situation after this was over and done with.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at the other demon's expense. "I am partly convinced of your feeling toward him," He admitted in a light tone that served to be very misleading in comparison to the murderous glint flickered in his sharp golden eyes, "If you want that region, let me see how you rule it. This Sesshoumaru will not entrust his brother's safety in the hands of a useless leader."

Any possible retort Kouga could come up went unheard because Sesshoumaru vacated the area since there was no more reason to linger any longer than he had.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: My first thought, he hasn't started singing yet! I am going to make him hit his head somewhere later. Let's have him jump off a cliff, we can fool him into believing he was a singer if he got amnesia.

Well, no matter what he did, Sesshoumaru still has a sign read "BAD GUY! BEWARE!" on his forehead any day.

Reviews are loved. I like reading reviews! So penny for your thought?


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha Series** **© Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Opening small talk: I came down with a flu since last weekend. My voice is still weird and my nose is still runny right now. *sniffs*

In this chapter there is a mention of Shiori and Jinenji from the original manga/anime and the half-demon children from Horaijima of the Inuyasha Movie 4 in case you are confused where I got the names from.

The Japanese meaning of _hanyou_ is from _han_ 半 (half) and _you_ 妖 ( _youkai_ \- apparition, demon). This word was first used and mostly invented by Rumiko Takahashi herself for Inuyasha series to call one being half-demon and half-human in her comic. In Japanese folklore, off-springs from demon and human were mostly humans and hardly retained any trail of their demon parent. In short, half-demon half-human children in most cases could pass for a normal human kids as they were humans.

I might have made Sesshoumaru to be judgmental but he had his reasons to think that way, originally his opinion about humans was not that high to begin with. One if his reason was also from my point of view, seeing how humans in the castle where Inuyasha lived with his Mother treated him from his flashback.

 _Magatama_ is a coma shaped beads from Japan, often described as jewels ( _tama_ ). The _Yasakani no Magatama_ is one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. For more information please visit wikipedia.

I tried to minimize typo and grammars as best as I could. If there are still some lurking around, please inform me when you spot them.

* * *

 **2\. Other side of the truth**

Rating: T

Warning: incest, boys love, Kouga-pedia, original manga's information twisting (this is a fan-fiction. I repeat, this is a _**fan-fiction**_!). And your usual dose of Inucest.

* * *

"How long have they been at it?" Kouga asked, sniffing his way to the clearing Inuyasha often found frequent despite Kagome was perfectly capable of leading him there (and that had been the reason she came with him).

"I know Sesshoumaru used to visit monthly. Since the last time you were here, he's been around more often," There was confusion in Kagome's voice, "But they always fight."

"Huh?" Kouga stopped momentarily to throw a back glance at his human companion, also waited for her to catch up with him. "Why do you think?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome frowned, her head tilted in inquiring, "Sesshoumaru would attack Inuyasha out of nowhere, or Inuyasha would whenever Sesshoumaru was just done visiting Rin." Kagome had expected a snide comment about misbehaved dogs but Kouga only gave an amused chuckle before he continued walking ahead.

"You know," Kouga mused, "Sometimes thing is not what it seems." He left it at that. The girl was still wounded and she needed more time, even though she didn't show it.

"I only want to understand…" _Why Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome mumbled in a small voice, if it reached Kouga's ears he said nothing, knowing that wasn't meant for him. She almost bumped into Kouga's back because he had stopped. When her mind occupied with thought, the walk seemed shorter and they had reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest before she knew it. There, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Tessaiga and Bakusaiga drew, colliding each other. What out of place was the absence of their usual bickering.

A whistle called Kagome's attention toward Kouga. The wolf demon was no longer at urgent to see Inuyasha as much like earlier when he barged into their village for the second time after his first episode last month. Now Kouga was leaning on the nearby tree, arms crossed, enjoying the scene at his leisure. His fingers twitched from time to time and the competitive aura oozed from him were more than telling Kagome he was most likely tempted to join them. Something obviously held him back. Kagome shifted her gaze to Inuyasha.

To see the half-demon was completely absorbed in his concentration toward his opponent, likewise, Sesshoumaru didn't show any sign of acknowledging her and Kouga's arrival. In a flash impossible for human eyes to catch, Sesshoumaru was behind Inuyasha and swung his sword, aiming for Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome gasped, dread filled her and before she knew her body acted on its own to run forward, almost screaming Inuyasha's name to alert him, Kouga's hand obscured her sight and followed with a quiet, "Say nothing."

Inuyasha precisely brought Tessaiga up to guard the side of his head, put his other hand on the sword edge to support blocking the deadly assault at his life, knowing one hand wouldn't be enough to withstand Sesshoumaru's point blank full swing. With his hands busy holding Tessaiga, he was open for Seshoumaru to exploit weak points and launch Poison Claws at his mid ribs. Inuyasha gathered demonic aura in his feet and twisted back, a knee kicked up to divert Sesshoumaru's claws strike, getting a small scratch on his bare ankle which meant little to nothing compared to the damage he would have received otherwise. With remaining momentum, his other leg dealt a front kick almost broke Sesshoumaru's jaw if the demon had not done channeling his own aura into Bakusaiga and released a powerful blast to distance them at the last second.

"Don't distract Inuyasha or he will be injured more than that." Kouga warned. Though he was not so sure if she heard him at the awestruck on her face fully focused on her favorite half-demon. Kouga glanced upward and back. _Girl_.

"The first time I saw Sesshoumaru on Hakurei Mountain, I said he smelled like Inuyasha." Kouga commented out of nowhere. The abruptness of random conversation caught Kagome off-guard, causing her to look at him in confusion. Not waiting for her obvious question, he continued with a short laugh, "Now that they are in the same place at the same time, it's easier to understand why. In fact, it's the opposite. Inuyasha smells like Sesshoumaru."

"Because they are siblings?" Kagome reminded him with a frown, still unable to understand what intrigued Kouga so much about that.

Shaking his head, Kouga chuckled low in his throat, elaborated a little more, "Beside that. Inuyasha always has Sesshoumaru's scent lingered on him. He always does. It has become too natural we are fooled into believing that is all Inuyasha's while his real scent is almost hidden by Sesshoumaru's, to the point nearly mixes with his. Now, we wonder why."

"Why?" Kagome repeated, truly wanted to know. This was not something any of them had been aware of, until the Wolf demon told her.

"Have you ever seen any lone half-demon, as in they were all by themselves, beside Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired, his eyes didn't move from the sparring scene.

Kagome thought back to Shiori, Jinenji and then to the half-demon children at the Horaijima. "No. We've met several half-demons along the way, but there was always one parent with them or they were with their own kind," Surprised herself when she continued, "Even _Naraku_ hadn't been alone. Before he created Kagura and others, he surrounded himself with the _Saimyōshō_ and infiltrated human castles, living among them."

"You've already known how half-demon is detested by both human and demon," Kouga remarked when Kagome's nod in confirmation, "There is no way Inuyasha could survive by himself in the wild alone. In fact, he should have been killed long before we got to know him."

"But he's strong!" Kagome protested, furrowed her brows in disapproval at Kouga for his seemingly berating Inuyasha.

"You don't throw a cub at starved tigers and expect it to not get killed," Kouga deadpanned, "Someone must have been training him to be stronger one way or another, like run when he couldn't fight, kill when he could hunt back, and when he was cornered by stronger opponents, he would gamble his own life for the chance to escape or die trying."

"Sesshoumaru did?" Kagome wondered. It was hard to imagine that possibility. But he was the only one left for Inuyasha after his human Mother passed away.

"The fall of the Great Dog General changed something within their circle of alliances. While until now most stay loyal to Sesshoumaru and his Mother, some completely detached themselves. They bowed down to the late General and his Lady, not their heir and son." Kouga tilted his head, contemplating his next words. "In other words, Sesshoumaru was put in some kind of a trial to see if he's worthy to succeed his Father. Many have looked down on their Royal family for the General's… affair with the human princess, which resulted in Inuyasha." Kouga sighed, scratching the back of his neck at Kagome's arched eyebrow. "I did my reading when I had nothing better to do, don't look at me that way." In fact, he didn't even bother about Inuyasha until he got to know the half-demon on a personal level.

Kagome was at a loss of how to proceed with the new information. Most of all, what was it doing at the moment? "Sesshoumaru didn't make any good first impression of a brother to me. He even used a demon disguised as Inuyasha's mother to force him into telling the way to their Father's grave. Inuyasha had always been wary of him."

"Why would Inuyasha even believe in the impostor if he tried to be cautious?" Kouga questioned, not expecting Kagome to answer, "Have you ever wondered why Inuyasha is still alive at all?"

Kagome was about to repeat _'He's strong!'_ as if that would miraculously answer all of Kouga's questions but her raising uncertainty held her tongue. She had a feeling this was not like Kouga had asked because he wanted to know, but for herself to figure out something, or to face what she refused to see that was blinded by her jealousy of Sesshoumaru in general. She thought back when she was little and she yearned for most. _Sense of safe._ Kagome turned her sight toward Sesshoumaru, whispered to herself, "He's been _protecting_ Inuyasha?"

"If Sesshoumaru didn't care, just let the dog-breath have a life of luxury and spoiled him rotten would do. Inuyasha should be completely useless then, killing him hardly posed much of a problem. Not to mention at the same time exposed Inuyasha and his human mother to the possibility of treachery when other humans saw that as a disgrace of the house for sheltering an abomination half-breed. Or Sesshoumaru could simply ignore Inuyasha all together from the start, let others kill him just for being a half-breed. After all, no one witnessed when Inuyasha was born as son of their Father. As long as Sesshoumaru didn't recognize Inuyasha, no one cared who Inuyasha was. Somehow none of those ever happened, yeah?" With a begrudging grumble, Kouga muttered, "Some elders told me Sesshoumaru had already led an army to defend their Fortress when I was at the kit's age, that insane beast."

Kagome swallowed. For the first time starting to see what she'd been against. Of how capable Sesshoumaru truly was at killing them all if he had chosen to, even more so now with Bakusaiga in his possession. Could it be because of Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru had spared them when he could kill them all given the chances? Sesshoumaru didn't even need to interfere _before_ the demon Inuyasha was going to massacre them after he killed off the bandits that time, but he did. Could it be because he did what he did then only for Inuyasha to come to his sense? Sesshoumaru even protected Inuyasha and their group on several occasions despite he gave his reason for doing so that was not about them, but his timing was always too perfect to be just another coincidence. Could everything be truly because of Inuyasha after all?

Inuyasha leaped high in the air with Tessaiga mightily struck down, fragments of his diamond spears glittered around him and Sesshoumaru when the demon countered with Bakusaiga's trademark ability. The two swords' most recent collision caused a strong surge of demonic aura to explode that would have blown Kagome away if Kouga hadn't wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders to steady her.

"You told me they fought for Tessaiga before." Kouga resumed their conversation, trying to distract the girl from her attempt to tell them stop fighting and destroying the area further. No thanks to her, he wanted to enjoy the rare sight in peace by himself here.

"Their father had put an anti-demon barrier in it. Sesshoumaru and other demons can't touch Tessaiga without getting burned to death!" Kagome threw her hands in the air at his incredulous look. "Maybe except Sesshoumaru, but he still got burned!"

"Why Sesshoumaru didn't just endure it while killing off Inuyasha and figured out some ways to deal with it later?" Kouga wondered, ignored Kagome's exasperated look.

"He didn't think Tessaiga would answer Inuyasha. He didn't think Inuyasha could use Wind Scar! But Inuyasha did!" Kagome groused, started doubting whose side Kouga was on.

"Wait." Kouga raised a hand to stop her next rant. "Inuyasha used Wind Scar out of nowhere?"

"No. Sesshoumaru demonstrated it, arming himself with a dragon claw! Can you believe it?! A dragon claw!" Kagome gripped the front of Kouga's armor and asked him viciously in his face.

"Kagome." Kouga cautioned, fearing for the girl's sanity. "Do you believe Inuyasha would figure it out by himself if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru was trying to kill him!" Kagome grilled. Those vivid memories of numerous times Sesshoumaru tried to kill Inuyasha at the front of her mind. "He has changed! But the past didn't!"

"You know, Kagome," Kouga tried reasoning with the young priestess, "I doubt that was the case."

"What do you mean?" Kagome scowled sulkily.

"Despite what he said, had Sesshoumaru ever really killed Inuyasha when he could?" The Wolf demon was surprised at his own patience. Usually he would snap by now. There was an interesting sparring session between two strong opponents in front of him and he got his hands full placating the recently heartbroken priestess. Usually the irritating part came with her girly personality didn't aim at him so he entertained the thought that it was amusing, but not so much now that he was at the receiving end of it.

It took Kagome a while to proceed the question, despite it was fairly pointless to do so. She hesitated. "… No?"

"How was Inuyasha when you first met him?" Kouga asked out of nowhere.

Kagome was ready to answer without much thought, but her mouth could only manage an "Uh…"

Sesshoumaru caught Tessaiga with his bare hand and thrust Bakusaiga at Inuyasha's throat. His facial expression might not show much, but the strain of withstanding Tessaiga's demonic aura slowed his movement enough for Inuyasha to avoid losing his head in the nick of time and shot Blades of Blood point blank at his demon opponent. Sesshoumaru released Tessaiga and jumped backward, dodged most of the flying projectiles but one still managed to graze his cheek. The thin line of red started healing instantly before any blood could leak out and the two siblings leaped at each other again.

"He was loud, snappy, rude, mean, and overly obnoxious! All he knew was Jewel of Four Souls this Jewel of Four Souls that." Kagome grumbled, though with an affection undertone.

"That was so unbelievable." Kouga commented sarcastically. His tone changed to a more neutral side when he noticed Kagome's glare shooting at him. "So why did he want it?"

"To become a full demon." Kagome deadpanned, "He always wanted that since the time he tried stealing it from Kikyo."

"Why?" Kouga prompted.

"To be stronger?"

"Not because his only blood-relative older sibling looked down on him for being half-demon?"

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. If putting it that way, the reason was perfectly understandable. Inuyasha had always looked like he wanted to prove something to Sesshoumaru. Come to think of it, unless Sesshoumaru appeared hostile, which was more often than not, Inuyasha wouldn't start being all defensive. However rare the occasion was when talking about Sesshoumaru in the after match, she could say Inuyasha was… docile?

"Say, Kagome," Kouga probed at the silence suddenly descended on her, "Has Inuyasha ever called Sesshoumaru brother?"

"No. Only Sesshoumaru mentioned it to provoke him. Myoga-jisan and Toutousai-sama also talked about their relationship to prove some points one way or another. But I don't think Inuyasha has ever voluntarily said anything about it." Kagome tilted her head. She found it was weird but didn't think she should read too much into it unless Inuyasha wanted to talk of course, which was about never.

Kouga hummed, now that was interesting. "How does he think about their Father?"

"Not much. When he fought Ryukotsusei to get Tessaiga less heavy after Toutousai-sama first fixed it, he said he didn't know his father's face so there was no way he would be revenging him." Kagome tilted her head to the other side, pursing her lips. "We all saw their Father's spirit briefly on one occasion after those two—" Her fingers motioned at the duo dogs still pretty much nonchalantly destroying whatever left of the opening, "—teamed up, albeit reluctantly, to defeat a foe. That one was practically a sword. A talking sword, the name is So'unga. Apparently, it also belonged to their Father and chose Inuyasha to possess instead of Sesshoumaru."

"I almost start feeling bad for them." Kouga snickered. A prick at the back of his neck alerted him of danger. The Wolf demon looked away from Kagome in time to catch twin pairs of golden eyes death-glaring at him briefly before they ignored their peepers and continued with their usual session of biting each other's head off. Maybe it was a trick of light so the eye contact had never occurred at all.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him, noticed his pale face before it was back to normal.

"Nothing." Kouga looked at the sky, mumbled his reply absentmindedly. "Just thinking maybe Inuyasha didn't start out thinking of Sesshoumaru simply as his brother since like, forever? Because, you know, he got confused as to what exactly Sesshoumaru was in his life…?"

"Huh?" Kagome was dumbfounded at his comment. "Why would you think that?"

"Here is what we know," Kouga drawled, perplexed by his own conclusion, "He went after the Jewel of Four Souls to become something more tolerable in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Then he and Tessaiga. And so on? While Sesshoumaru intentionally or not, protected him and led him, forced him went through unspeakable ordeals to be… stronger?"

"It's like…" It finally dawned to Kagome, and she hardly believed it took so long to figure out. She looked at Kouga with wide eyes in realization with a gasp. "Don't tell me…!"

Nodding, Kouga was pretty sure Kagome was thinking the same as him. "To the Inuyasha didn't know about his Sire who had never been really there for him, Sesshoumaru was like his own _father_."

"That is too much to think about." Kagome sighed heavily. "And it's only a guess."

"True." Kouga agreed. He might have trodden too far from where he should stop. Royal issues had always been the taboo within their society since forever. The practice of incest to produce pure-breed offspring was one of what kept unsaid. Sesshoumaru was born with the perfect right to be proud of his upbringing, because his birth was that sacred to begin with. So Inuyasha might or might not be informed about the full meaning of his own birth to Sesshoumaru's status, not with their Sire was no more. Slit blue eyes narrowed, in an inaudible whisper mindful of the sharp hearing of his two fellow canine demons out there, Kouga warned the girl, "Keep in mind Kagome, demon and human are different species. It's normal to be confused when you look pass that point only to be reminded of it."

"What do you mean?" Kagome was distracted from getting defensive because Inuyasha looked her way momentarily. She smiled softly at him in that instant before his attention was called away by Sesshoumaru's newest move. Then, Inuyasha did something caused her to laugh at his antic, he stuck his tongue out at his brother's death-glare.

"Inuyasha is not just going by human's rule. Half of him belongs to demon society." Kouga leaned his head on the tree trunk. "Let's say in the case Inuyasha and you become man and wife, what will become of him in another 50 years?"

"He'll…" Being forced to face a fact she had tried to bury somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome trailed off, "He…"

"He will barely change from how he looks like right now, while you are more noticeable aging." Kouga narrowed his eyes in answering to Inuyasha's warning glare at him. "And once you are no more, he will die shortly after, of loss. As all us demons do once our chosen one passes away."

Kagome was struck speechless at the revelation. _Was that why?_

As if hearing her inner inquiry, Kouga contradicted. "That's why demon and human shouldn't be together, to protect ourselves. I don't know about your belief in regarding to demons, but we don't like getting hurt just like every living being out there. Though by my understanding of Inuyasha, it's not the reason he didn't choose to be with you in that way."

Kagome took in a deep breath and released it, feeling weary by now. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe because it was unfair of him to only inform you of his choice and not giving any explanation," Kouga paused, the corner of his lips slightly curled up at Inuyasha's annoy look while Sesshumaru was highly amused by the way his eyes twinkled with something more malicious cooking in his head, "Or maybe it was unfair for him to have you hate him because he has hurt you like this."

"I am willing to hear what he has to say." Kagome said with a strangle edge signalized the returning of tears.

"Is there a reason you love him?"

Kagome gave no response, realized her answer was not meant for him to hear as he didn't wait for her reply.

"Ask him his reason for choosing Sesshoumaru then."

"You shitty mouth mangy-wolf." Inuyasha snapped, materialized beside Kouga and shot the Wolf demon a dirty look.

"Nice to meet you too, little moonless night." Kouga sarcastically bit back, inclined his head at Sesshoumaru's uninterested expression.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha interrogated politely, leading the group back to the village.

Kouga puffed his chest and announced proudly. "Call me _Lord_ Kouga now, dog-breath!"

Sesshoumaru was first to react at his announcement. The older Dog demon grunted dismissively and walked pass Inuyasha, whispered inaudibly in a twitching puppy ear. The half-demon was about to say something when Sesshoumaru shook his head once and took flight, leaving his sibling to deal with the bragging Wolf and his still distressed priestess. He turned back to Kouga and scowled, "Just great! I'm stuck with you!" To Kagome, his voice was softer, "Come on Kagome." He crouched, patiently waited for the girl to get on his back. They continued to the village, bickering all the way with Inuyasha and Kouga traded insults back and forth at each other.

"I am so going to talk to Sesshoumaru about throwing his property at random things with four legs!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Can't he find any stronger demon to do his dirty job?"

"For your information, I am strong! And handsome." Kouga flipped him a finger.

"And good at running away." Inuyasha added in.

"What did you say, dog-breath?" Kouga stopped and took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, mangy-wolf!" Inuyasha barked, drawing Tessaiga and leaped over Kouga.

"Do it, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's commanding voice hit them clear in the ears.

Kagome was more than willing to comply. _"Osuwari."_

Lost balance by the force of the Beads of Subjugation in mid-air, Inuyasha barreled right at Kouga and took the Wolf demon down with him. Kagome, unscratched since she was perching on Inuyasha's back, ended up on top of the two previously squabbling males.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru with surprise on her face. "I thought you went ahead."

"He called," Was Sesshoumaru's curt answer and explanation to his reappearance.

She didn't recall anything relatively close to his claim and got more confused, "I only heard him mention you…"

Sesshoumaru briefly glanced at her, then his gaze shifted back to his motionless sibling. Wordlessly he turned, knowing Kagome would follow him instead of waiting for the other two to get up and move on. When they were out of earshot did Sesshoumaru say something, " _Hanyou_ , that is what all half-demons are called for being half-demon, meaning half-demon."

"I know." Kagome informed him.

"By calling them _hanyou_ is an acknowledgment, that a part of them belongs to us demons. However, nowhere in that ever includes the human counterpart. And humans blissfully adapted and had been calling them _hanyou_ in their own ignorance to this day."

Something told Kagome this conversation was not going to be pleasant.

"Despite looking down on half-demons, no demon ever denied there was demon blood running in any _hanyou_ they encountered." Sesshoumaru stopped walking. "Humans hate differences. They group demon and half-demon together and refuse to acknowledge there is also human blood inside half-demon." In front of them was the Goshinboku tree, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, zeroed in the spot where Kikyo's arrow once pinned Inuyasha there. "Izayoi died using her last breath deactivate the barrier surrounded the human castle for Inuyasha to escape, knowing her own kin would sacrifice him after her death for what he is. In turn sacrificed her own people sheltering behind the castle walls to the demons always waiting outside."

"For what?" Kagome demanded.

"The greatest creation of her clan was Jewel of Four Souls."

"What do you mean? It was created by Midoriko!" Kagome didn't know why she protested his claim despite knowing little about the other priestess herself.

"Her full name is Setsuna no Midoriko."

 _"Setsuna?"_ Kagome gasped.

"The Setsuna clan was famous for their warriors and priestesses. Izayoi was a Setsuna priestess and the princess of her clan. However, on contrary to Midoriko, she was a _kuromiko_." At this, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to glance back at Kagome from the corner of his piercing eyes, an unmistakable smirk on his lips at her flabbergasted expression. "A kuromiko is the priestess who communicates with demons instead of purifying them, in the most cases."

"Tsubaki…" Kagome breathed. This couldn't be true. Even if she only knew of Inuyasha's mother via a demon imposter, she was nowhere like Tsubaki!

"You seemed to encounter a nameless kuromiko to know what one can do." Sesshoumaru observed with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm trying to think why you would want to deceive me before believing you are telling the truth."

"There is something I'd like to entrust in your care."

"Inuyasha?" She asked almost bitterly.

"We will see about that." Sesshoumaru replied vaguely but a spark of interest flickered in his cold eyes. He turned, in his hand was a beautiful black box crafted of wood, decorated with gemstones cut in swirling patterns so they looked like waves, Kagome noted, or were they clouds? Pleased to have her attention where it should, Sesshoumaru brought the box in front of the priestess. Though he didn't give any more gesture to indicate she could have the box, his nonverbal command had been just as loud, Kagome took it hesitantly. "This is something of Inuyasha's Mother," Confessed Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you giving it to me instead of him?" The box looked harmless enough at first glance. But now that she held it, Kagome could feel something… not entirely unpleasant.

"I was not informed of what it could do to him."

"What is it?" Kagome asked almost immediately. This couldn't be something possible to hurt Inuyasha. She wouldn't keep such a thing of that capacity in her care with Inuyasha around.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru gazed pointedly at the box in question.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't go to such length to harm her or worst, kill her now, would he? Even knowing that much, her nerves were still on all ends. Kagome swallowed and hold her breath, her thumb had a mind of its own and brushed the white jewel in the shape of a full moon on top of the box with her thumb, bit back a surprised cry when it sank inward to be easily pushed completely to one side. The top half of the box opened with two pieces splitting on either side. Now, the visible part of the jewel looked like a crescent moon.

Kagome gasped at what she saw inside, nestled on a red cushion, "A black _magatama_!"

"It's _Yasakani no Magatama_." Sesshoumaru corrected her. "Originally belonged to the Setsuna clan, given to Izayoi when she succeeded their former kuromiko."

"What is this for?" Kagome found herself question, ignored the feeling of not wanting to know.

"To subdue demons." Sesshoumaru told her. "In order to communicate with those who are not willing to listen, there is no choice but forcing them."

"How did you have it?" Now her curious quipped. Inuyasha's Mother couldn't be in any danger with their Father around.

"She gave it to me."

"What? Why?" Kagome gaped incredulously. Wasn't this her own heirloom?

"So _I_ would know she didn't control Father in any shape or form," Sesshoumaru sneered at the mere notion, "Humans had long grouped demon and the materialization of contempt in the same category. Only because it effects the lesser ones, they immensely believe something like this can cause harm to a daiyoukai."

"But you keep it. And by the look of it, this is very well-kept in fact." Kagome muttered, feeling a bit offended at his condescending tone.

Sesshoumaru ignored her observation. He silently scrutinized the young priestess, maybe a little too intense that he noticed something normally he wouldn't, as no one ever could. With a frown, the demon took a step closer to the girl, and another. Kagome looked up from the content of the box at the sudden shortened distance of herself and the lethal demon. While having no fear of what he could do to her, she couldn't help feeling a little wary of him.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru raised his hand, pushing back the dark hair fell from the left side of Kagome's neck and leaned closer, taking a deep inhale of her scent. His eyes widened in realization. _Impossible! She—_

He drew back instantly.

Kagome gave a startled squeak, her face burning. "What are you—!"

"Return to the village, Kagome." Sesshoumaru cut her off. His face voided of the emotions he expressed only moment ago, leaving behind the strange calmness that put Kagome on edge.

"But you—!" The young priestess stuttered incoherently, exasperatedly trying and failing to get words out, her face impossibly getting redder the more she was in his presence, and this close! He was too close!

"You would want to spend time with Inuyasha until he is awake." Sesshoumaru could only hope the girl took the hint and left. But apparently not.

"What? What happened to him?!" At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome found her voice and also the nerve to grab his Mokomoko with one unoccupied hand to demand answer from the obviously unintimated demon.

"He was barely able to stand back then."

"And you made me _sit_ him?!" Kagome shrieked. Her face now colored from hackles raising unlike the earlier embarrassment.

"You could have _not_ done it." Sesshoumaru pointed out to her.

"I…!" Kagome trailed off, still glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked deviously, "While you are wasting your time here, that Wolf could have done plenty things to him."

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome yelled again, hardly able to believe in her ears at hearing his words anymore. "They are like dog and cat!"

Completely unimpressed at her comparison, Sesshoumaru removed himself from her sight, leaving Kagome's hand gripped at thin air. His parting words were the most unpleasant revelation to her. "The Wolf Prince has more interested in Inuyasha than he ever did in you. And you only have your ignorance to blame."

That was ridiculously laughable! Kouga used to be interested in her ability to sense the Jewel of Four Souls at first, but later he— _No,_ _could it be…_ Kouga only did what he did to get a reaction out of Inuyasha? To get Inuyasha to notice him? Since when did it happen? When Kouga was fooled into believing Inuyasha was the murderer of his clansmen? When Inuyasha sided with Kouga despite being badly injured by the Wolf demon in his bloodlust for revenge? When Inuyasha helped him numerous times? When he partly witnessed how Inuyasha was getting stronger? When he looked pass the fact Inuyasha was a half-demon?

"Even then…" Kagome whispered to no ear, "Even then, both I and Kouga can't even start comparing to you in his eyes." She gripped the box close to her chest, sensing the pulse of the magatama's awakening from within. Not feel like seeing Inuyasha at this moment, she headed back to the village instead.

* * *

"Are you still alive?" Kouga drawled, flicking imaginary dirt from the underside of his claw tips.

Inuyasha sat cross-legs, leaning on the Bone-Eater's Well, arms folded inside his sleeves, eyes close in reposing. He took his sweet time to ignore answering the obvious. When he decided to speak, it was a low hiss in anger, "Mind your own business."

"For your information, I only mind my own business." Kouga growled back, swatted down from his standing position in front of the half-demon. "How long are you planning to lead us on?"

" _Us?_ " Inuyasha scoffed. Golden eyes opened, glaring at the opposite darkened blue eyes. "So you used Kagome to say it in my face your intention toward me? _Weak_." He sneered.

"Be careful of your words, Inuyasha." Kouga warned, narrowed his eyes further to back up his unspoken threat, which still did little to make Inuyasha start feeling threatened. "Kagome perhaps will give up on you in due time. Rest assured I will too, but not without a fight."

"Why would you?" Inuyasha lifted his chin, looking down at the other demon.

"Don't take me for a fool, dog-breath." Kouga grunted, his voice haughty. "I am not doubting Sesshoumaru but I also know he is not a God. There is no way he could forever protect you along with whatever you are."

Prepared for the inevitable, Inuyasha tensed up, his fangs grinding against each other. Was he able to kill Kouga once he decided the Wolf demon truly mean harm? ' _I will deal with him if you can't, Inuyasha_ ,' Sesshoumaru's words rang clear in the back of his mind from their earlier exchange. His brother knew his naivety too well.

"You, Inuyasha," Kouga stated, blissfully unaware of what he had gotten himself into, "The _perfected_ Jewel of Four Souls."

Inuyasha drew his sword. Instead of letting Bakusaiga score a clean cut across Kouga's neck as soon as the clueless demon spoke his last words, Tessaiga deflected the attack was meant to put an end to Kouga's life before the Wolf demon knew it. Sesshoumaru leaped back and lowered his weapon, narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's defensive stance shielding the other demon. Kouga, after getting over his initial surprise also stood rigidly, prepared to not about to lose his life, _again_. He was once again got his ass saved by Inuyasha. This was way pass ridiculous!

"Give me a reason you spare his life." Sesshoumaru ordered his sibling. If the Wolf had not been there, he would be free to check Inuyasha over. But he felt overly proud nonetheless that Inuyasha had not only sensed his killing intent at the last moment, but also efficiently blocked his attack while the wolf could have been long dead if not for Inuyasha's interference.

"Give me a reason you don't." Inuyasha demanded defiantly in response. That most recent reaction had taken a toll on him, but he would be damned if he let it show now, not in front of Sesshoumaru when Kouga was looking.

That prideful stubbornness was certain from himself. Sesshoumaru could have smirked in satisfaction, now was not the time. They had an audience to take care of. His gaze shifted from Inuyasha to the demon behind his sibling. "You hear him," He addressed Kouga, waiting for what the Wolf had to say to save his life this time.

Despite Sesshoumaru was more or less subdued, his sword was still in his hand and his presence alone was life-threatening enough. Kouga was no longer able to endure the humiliation no matter how much he was thankful to have Inuyasha willing to go such length for him, even when the half-demon barely stood still at the moment. His best course of action would be saying what they were waiting to hear and moved on so Inuyasha could finally rest and recuperate instead of holding himself up like he was doing now.

"Inuyasha," Kouga called the motionless form in front of him.

Inuyasha straightened up and sheathed his sword, stepping aside to give both demons full view of the other, his expression unreadable.

It could be his imagination but Kouga swore he saw a faint purple something fading away on Inuyasha's cheeks, but he couldn't dwell on it for long due to the situation. "I've known who you are before I know what you really are. That's not going to change how I see you in the least. It only makes you more desirable I almost regret mating with Ayame." He grinned at the arched eyebrows from both the Dog demons, "Besides, it doesn't hurt to try recruiting you as my Beta!" Kouga threw over his shoulder while hightailing out of Sesshoumaru's killing range.

"I have a reason to kill him now," Sesshoumaru declared with finality.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha stomped away after he was sure Kouga had run a good distance to be safe from Sesshoumaru's claws. He didn't get to make a second step before Sesshoumaru scooped him up and took flight.

Far from protesting for being treated like a child or worse, a damsel, Inuyasha laid his head on his sibling's shoulder, further cushioned with Mokomoko and sighed in relief. Just exactly what he was waiting for.

"I considered leaving you in the village." Sesshoumaru informed his dozing bundle.

"Why's the change of heart?" Inuyasha humored him.

"I don't feel like having you out of my sight for a while."

"You have been awfully weird as of late." Despite saying that, Inuyasha still wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder and buried his face in his brother's neck, feeling Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on him in return.

Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's exposing ear, "Is that so?"

Inuyasha hummed, "When was it? When did my loving daddy turn into my big bad brother?" He inquired airily, nipping playfully at Sesshoumaru's throat.

Sesshoumaru answered with a flick of his tongue at one twitching puppy ear before he closed his fangs over the point tip and gave it a gentle tug, causing Inuyasha to yelp. But the younger of the two start laughing out loud right away at his sibling's scowling face when his momentarily paralyzed state worn off from having his sensitive appendage assaulted.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be ridiculed, especially not by his pride." Sesshoumaru huffed condescendingly, kicking off his speed when he spotted his Mother's Fortress.

"You only want to hear your own name in your own voice!" Inuyasha quipped, still snickering hopelessly despite the dull ache on his side he had received somewhere during their sparring.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and bit the other ear. This time the shock successfully caused Inuyasha to lose consciousness until his body was rested enough to throw a tantrum at his overly smug sibling when he woke up several hours later.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for your favorites, follows and reviews on the first chapter. I don't know why but Nikkie's review always makes some light bulbs went off in my head. Maybe I'm going to write a one-shot about royal family incest starring Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when I'm out of flu meds. Well, they both are royalties. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha Series** **© Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

It's been a while since the last time I update my Inuyasha fan-fiction and if you're still remember me, I'm not forgetting any of them.

* * *

 **3\. Don't leave your important thing unattended**

* * *

"Why I can't go!" Inuyasha demanded, trying not to let anger get the better of himself but damned Sesshoumaru to hell for pushing it. He turned to the eldest moodily, "Mother, you are not going to take his side in this matter, are you?"

"While I have no reason to agree with him," She raised a hand to stop him when Inuyasha was about to boast at his frowning sibling, "I certainly have no reason to agree with you either."

"Mother!" Inuyasha protested heatedly.

"You are not going with me. This is final." Sesshoumaru stated before their Mother could say anything else. He preferred getting this over with and moved on to other things that did not include spending time bickering with his family over something trivial as this.

"I don't want to hear this from you! You went into _wars_ in the front line with him since the time you were even younger than me as his heir!" Inuyasha snapped, finally let go of his frustration and started pacing around the vicinity in hope of dispersing some steam while the other two demons lounged in the bed of fur surrounding them.

"The era is changing, Inuyasha. It is no longer wise to bring one's heir into war and risk him unnecessarily. I am not implying you are not strong enough—"

"That's just your nice way to help yourself not saying I am weak!"

"That is not where I want you to focus on what I am saying!"

"Is that it, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?!" Inuyasha sneered, hardly hiding any of the contempt he felt at that moment, "Am I making _Your Highness_ feel disgraced of the abomination filthy _hanyou_ -me that—"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru snarled in warning, already abandoned his seat and marched toward his younger sibling menacingly.

"Enough." She said evenly, commanded the silent stalemate between her sons despite having yet to raise her voice.

Stopped glaring at Sesshoumaru to redirect his gaze to the elder female, Inuyasha bowed his head, "I apology, Mother."

She frowned. Inuyasha was sorry for disrespecting her presence and clearly not because of what he said to Sesshoumaru. This stubborn puppy… She sighed, also stood to approach the youngest of them and petted the still irritating twitching triangle shape ears soothingly. Inuyasha was too expressive, too innocent, too caring. "Show me you are sorry by listening to what he has to say, little one. And Sesshoumaru," She turned to her eldest son, her gentle expression turned neutral where Inuyasha couldn't see, "If you are going to leave someone behind waiting for you, do settle things in the way that will not leave either of you regretting it later."

"You are talking as if he'll never come back!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and refused to look at Sesshoumaru, trying to cover his cold dread about the very possibility of what he had just said.

"On contrary, I am more worry that he will be too distracted for his mind to fully focus on what he should do," She left then, but not before commenting airily on her way out of the main hall, "You two are nowhere close to your Father. There was no hard feeling every time he and I parted whenever he had to go doing what he thought was right."

Now alone with each other, Inuyasha bit his bottom lip in order to not lash out again. He did not want this. As if two entire centuries of bitter hatred were not already enough, they had to stand here refraining themselves from biting each other's head off while he could use some snuggling and more petting when it was way pass due time too! The fluttering of clothes and footsteps reached his ears, causing the knot in his stomach to tighten at the thought of his sibling leaving but, as soon as arms wrapped around him and drew him to the familiar body, the back of his eyes ached and his throat constricted painfully.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru whispered near a dropping puppy ear.

It took all of himself to not turn around and simply buried his face in Sesshoumaru's throat as he usually did when he wanted to hide his true feeling in front of his brother. Inuyasha stood rigidly and finally managed to breathe out in defeat, "No you're not."

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his chin atop Inuyasha's head, pulling his sibling physically impossible closer to himself.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, going to be suffocated by the prolonging silence. "Say something!" He bit out, barely blinked back the flood of frustrated tears kept blurring his sight.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nuzzled a furry ear near his cheek, "I cannot say what you want to hear from me."

Inuyasha gave a sour smile. "Am I allowed to be selfish? I think I am entitled to be as bad as any living thing out there, right? So don't go. You don't have to go. Why it must be you? You don't even own the lands they are living in so why you have to help them keeping it? Because they call you their Lord whenever they need your power to overcome what they should do alone? Don't fucking make me laugh! They all combine don't even start to be worthy about one-thousandth of you. They can go fight for their stuffs or die protecting it or run for their life, I don't care. I only have you…" Inuyasha's breath hitched, choking in the truth of his fear. He turned around abruptly in his brother's arms and grabbed Sesshoumaru's neckline tightly, his trembling voice cracked around the edge, "What happened with you? You used to only do what you wanted! Since when did you turn into an ally of justice? You didn't put a mass of weaklings under your protection! You sheltered no one! You obligated to nothing! You were only interested in power, in conquering those who are supposed to be stronger than you, in surpassing the Old Man, in killing _me_! When did your world expand to other things? You can't…!" Inuyasha shook his head, pupils dilated. "Go back to how you used to be, Sesshoumaru. Hate me. Loathe me for _your_ Father's death. Go after me to take back his Tessaiga which should be yours. Leave people to fight their own battles that hardly concern you—!" He was silenced in his mad ranting by lips closed over his. Inuyasha struggled to break free but Sesshoumaru had woven his claws in his hair to keep his head in place, the steel grip around his back further prevented him from all attempts at putting any kind of distance between them.

 _Why are you always unfair to me?_

.

.

.

 _"Sesshoumaru does have a valid point in wanting seclusion when it is time for you both to become mates, Inuyasha. Because it will take a while." She told him with a playful smile._

 _Inuyasha tilted his head, "A while?" He repeated, "How long is a while?"_

 _Her smile took a turn toward the sly side, "A while," She whispered mischievously, placing her finger on his mouth to stop his coming question, "This is what makes all the mating occasions within the Royal lines unique even among us in comparison to the rest."_

 _"But… I am not… Sesshoumaru and I are…" Inuyasha trailed off, his ears dropped in disheartened. He bit his bottom lip, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, "We can't make… make… uh…"_

 _She blinked, then realized what he was trying to say, prompting her to cover a chuckle with her kimono sleeve. Inuyasha, feeling utterly insulted and thoroughly humiliated, crossed his hands and huffed in indignant. Finally reigned in her mirth to draw her youngest in her lap, she petted his ears in placation before admonishing him gently, "Silly puppy, that is far from the main purpose for a mating of our clan. Have you not figured it out by now if Sesshoumaru merely wanted a pup, he could do so with any demon or even human he chose on his whim long ago?"_

 _Inuyasha looked up at her, eyes brimming with innocent curiosity, "Then?"_

 _She shook her head and kissed his nose, "No, darling baby. This is something for_ only you _to know when the time comes."_

 _Inuyasha pouted and no amount of puppy-ness he tried later could get her to tell him. Until he was completely convinced she truly didn't know._

.

.

.

Inuyasha threw his hands around Sesshoumaru's neck, fighting his brother for dominance. If Sesshoumaru was going away soon, he would make the time they had left to spend with each other worth it to the last instant. He was ready. And if their Mother was right, he could only hope after _a while_ , whatever was going to take Sesshoumaru away from him would pass before any of them realize it, so his sibling no longer had to go anywhere.

Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise at Inuyasha's ferocity. Something blaring in the back of his mind went unheard because he found himself submerged in his own desire faster than he remembered. With the way Inuyasha was fighting him, this had gotten far too serious. His younger sibling was going to dominate him very soon. With a lustful growl, Sesshoumaru pried Inuyasha from him long enough to throw his younger brother on the fur bedding they had been lounging earlier and pounced before the disorient half-demon had the chance to grasp his bearing.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the way Sesshoumaru handled him. His open challenge for control if anything could very well be seen as an offense for opposing the elder who he had acknowledged. But as Sesshoumaru trailed nips and kisses down his throat and deftly undid the cord keeping his suikan close, he couldn't bring himself to bother with the right and wrong any longer, he didn't care about those things to begin with. Inuyasha threaded his claws in the familiar lengthy silver hair and pulled his brother up, demanded to resume the kiss he had started earlier but got interrupted for a quick readjustment of position.

 _Why I've been making you wait?_

.

.

.

Golden eyes opened, Inuyasha sat up with a startle, hand over his chest to calm down the wild beating of his heart. As if remembered something or _someone_ , he looked around frantically only to feel the chill gripped his entire being when realization dawned to him that he was all alone. Looking down to himself, clothed as usual, not a cord was out of place, the half-demon rubbed his neck, swallowed thickly when his thumb only brushed over smooth skin absented of the bite marks that should have been there. Inuyasha lowered his head, closed his eyes to hold in the ache behind his lids calling forth the possible waterfall he was about to let out. He sank his claws in the fur curling around himself angrily, hissing through his fangs, "That unreasonable selfish bastard—" He choked and tensed immediately when arms wrapped around him and pulled him back to the warm chest from behind.

"You shouldn't talk about _this_ unreasonable selfish bastard while he is listening." Sesshoumaru practically purred in a triangle shape ear before nipping it in reprimand for good measure. Inuyasha was trembling violently in his arms and only thanked to his centuries of experience in dangerous situations that he was able to catch the furious fist aimed at his face on time, as well as the second one mid-swing.

The strength behind his attack evaporated the instant Inuyasha saw his brother's face up close and no amount of hallucination could imitate that unmistakable smirk that could only belong to the real thing. Taking advantage of the loose hold on his hands to break free, Inuyasha grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's arms and chomped down harshly, breaking skin and drawing blood in the process. All Sesshoumaru ever displayed of his bewilderment was a blink, his high tolerance of pain was very much taking the blame for the apathy. Patiently he waited until Inuyasha removed his fangs and lapped the blood clean. Looking at his sibling curiously, Sesshoumaru stated, "You bit me."

Inuyasha poked his sibling's chest and told him demandingly, "You are to come back to me when this," He waved the wound he had created on Sesshoumaru's wrist at their eye level, "Is about to fade completely. I don't care if you are in the middle of the battlefield. Got it?"

"And now you are ordering me." Sesshoumaru remarked in wonder, neither saying yes or no to the gall of his daring hanyou.

"GOT. IT?" Inuyasha emphasized, trying to keep his scowl despite the flood of relief filled him that his brother had not left without saying anything to him.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru gathered Inuyasha in his arms again and hold his brother in silence. He soon closed his eyes when Inuyasha reached around his shoulders and clutched him tightly.

"Promise me…" Inuyasha breathed in the hollow of Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Promise is a fragile thing, Inuyasha. It is made to be broken," Sesshoumaru voiced coldly, "I will give you no such thing that can only be equal to a pathetic false hope."

Inuyasha angled his head upward to look at his only sibling, whose face was half-visible where the moonlight cascaded from behind. The trails of beauty were all ethereal. Even with countless flaws Sesshoumaru was still a perfection. It felt ever more surreal to him to be related to this dangerously powerful creature by blood and to be wanted by said creature. "Then give me something," Inuyasha tilted his head, purposely exposed his neck, "Something can announce to even the fools that I belong to you at first glance."

Sesshoumaru caressed the round cheek, sighing quietly to himself. "Don't tempt me any further, Inuyasha. If only you know how close you had endangered your life earlier…" The demon eyes narrowed more at the opposite widened pair.

 _It was real…_ "I…" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, but not looking away as if he had done something wrong.

"I pride myself in my control over my impulse. However that is no longer applied when you are concerned as of late. I do not want to take you for this reason, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru put a finger on the other mouth when Inuyasha made to protest, "I have no intention to be lost to you. You become my mate or not is irrelevant."

"You can't even give me your words. Don't you remember the Old Man, Kikyo, and then Kagome? Every time I thought I finally had what I wanted, they were ripped from me before I knew it." Inuyasha smiled bitterly, pressing his forehead on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and breathed out shakily, "I want to believe you are selfish, so no matter how long I am with you, I won't lose you because of me…"

"It is too late, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru lifted his sibling's face and licked the tender lips presented to him soothingly, whispering against the soft flesh, "I am selfish. That is why I will do anything for you."

"Then stay," Inuyasha beseeched, the first of tears made a trail down his cheek, " _Aniue_ …"

Eyes widened, Sesshoumaru failed to hold in a gasp at the obvious yet foreign addressing, more than the pain in his chest that lone tear had caused. He was torn between holding Inuyasha impossibly tighter until the tears dried and punishing Inuyasha for using the advantage he had given his younger from his earlier confession against him. But he couldn't bring himself to do the second thing, because Inuyasha looked so precious right now it was practically a crime to fault his baby sibling of anything.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha whimpered. The sound had no right to be sinfully seductive just as it was disturbingly pitiful with the half-demon's current state of mind and, might or might not know that he was pressing himself against the demon who could have devoured him completely in that instant, or he just didn't care.

Sesshoumaru considered forcefully shut down Inuyasha's consciousness like he had done earlier when his sibling almost successfully manipulated him to _bite_. Things could have gone badly if he hadn't come to his sense when he did. It only served as proof of how much power Inuyasha already had over him and yet to include a mating bond to the equation. "You are too much," Sesshoumaru whispered, bumping his nose with Inuyasha's.

* * *

It seemed all they did as the time drew near to Sesshoumaru's departure was sleeping. He would wake up to the rare sight of his elder sibling's innocent expression. Apparently even Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his dangerous aura while he was reposing. Or it was just because this place offered enough security for both of them to drop their guard completely and be careless of the world for a while.

Inuyasha brushed aside the stray silver strands fell over Sesshoumaru's cheek, idly marveled at the different texture of their hair. He had already become so familiar with this urge to memorize everything that was Sesshoumaru, no matter how much his brother told him the reason for this kind of gesture was ridiculous even if it was sweet at the same time. He leaned up to press his lips against Sesshoumaru's, smiling when the demon unconsciously relaxed himself and slightly parted his own lips in receiving. Inuyasha pulled back and lay down again on his brother's chest. He closed his eyes, his breathing was even out, once more lulled into a fitful sleep until the next time he woke up in the protective arms of this demon who had never become unimportant for any moment of his life.

He completely missed the slight curl of Sesshoumaru's lips and when those same lips kissed his forehead next.

* * *

"You smell like Sesshoumaru." Shippo stated straightforwardly when he saw Inuyasha finally showed up in the village.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and reminded the younger demon, "Because I've been with him."

"No. If I didn't see you first I would assume it's him," Shippo persisted, hopping on the half-demon's shoulder and took a long sniff at his neck. "Yup, definitely you smell exactly like him!"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo as if he was an idiot but he said nothing and continued walking further into the village. The noisy fox would drop it when he realized Inuyasha was not going to humor him any further.

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin waved, grinning brightly when she spotted him while she was in the middle of a conversation with an elder village woman.

Inuyasha blinked and gave an awkward "Yo" in return. He was still not entirely used to her overenthusiasm at the sight of him. The same villager bowed to him, wished him a nice day and left. _The era is changing_ , he heard Sesshoumaru's previous words spoken to him in his mind. Indeed, several years ago not a single living being wouldn't look at him as if he was something so vile they didn't even bother to hide how repulsive it was to breathe the same air as him. He had lived distrusting of everything ever approached him, knowing all they wanted was to harm him one way or another or worse, and he never got to disappoint, not even once. Not until Kikyo.

"—yasha? Inuyasha!"

He winced when the call of his name got too loud. "I hear you," He huffed, walked pass Kagome and others toward Kaede's hut.

"We've been calling you for a while," Miroku sighed dramatically beside him, "We are deeply wounded Inuyasha. After so long you've decided to visit us but all you do is standing in the middle of the road daydreaming about your sweetheart brother!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku and Rin. These people who had fought by his side on numerous occasions, leaned on him, protected him, helped him, trusted him. They expanded his narrow viewpoint of the world and exposed him to many of the unknown, and made sure to be there for him even as they were settling down to a more peaceful part of their life. He wondered if this was what called, "Friends…?"

The humans looked between themselves, completely puzzled at Inuyasha's strange behavior as well as his mind-wandering silence.

"No," Sango shook her head, "Not just that, Inuyasha," She looked at the others briefly, together they nodded and then she turned back to the half-demon, "To us, you are family."

* * *

"Yasakani no Magatama?" Inuyasha eyed the box suspiciously, attempting to poke the black jewel inside with the tip of his claw.

Kagome swatted his hand away with a loud smack, causing Inuyasha to squeak in startle and scowled at her. "No touching," She reprimanded him like talking with a misbehave child.

"Hmm," Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Where did you get this Kagome-sama?"

Kagome glared in warning at Inuyasha before turning to the monk, "Sesshoumaru did."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha peaked up, "I didn't hear any of this from him. Hell, I didn't even believe he would keep something like… _this_?"

"How would I know?" Kagome talked back defensively, "All he told me was your Mother gave it to him and that he didn't know what it could do to you."

A questioning eyebrow raised, "My Mother?" The half-demon repeated.

"To prove to him she didn't control your Father when they were… you know?" Kagome hinted, deliberately avoided talking about the obvious topic that was still sensitive to a certain point.

"If it couldn't do anything to Sesshoumaru, how could it even be effective against the Old Man in the first place?" Inuyasha demanded, confused as to why his Mother would give this to his brother when she should have known it was useless.

"There are too many possibilities, Inuyasha," Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder to placate his irritating friend, "I believe your Mother meant something else or Sesshoumaru-sama would have returned it already."

"Come to think of it, Inuyasha's Mother was a princess, right?" Sango pondered aloud.

"That's right." Myoga jumped down from Kirara's head out of nowhere, standing before Inuyasha. "Not only was she a princess, but also the successor of a specialist line in her clan."

"Specialist line?" The adults minus Kagome echoed.

"The kuromiko." Inuyasha answered with a nonchalant expression.

"… That's also what Sesshoumaru told me." Kagome admitted sheepishly after an awkward silence followed for the others to proceed the information.

"That seems to lose its meaning as time passes," Myoga continued, "Originally, a kuromiko was someone who conversed with youkai, even befriended some and made contracts with some for various reasons that also include exorcism and on rare occasions, purification. The most important part was a kuromiko could see something normal priestesses and monks couldn't see. Someone with a weak mind could be easily taken over by the demonic intention of the youkai they contracted and turned out not far from that Tsubaki."

"I heard from my Mother there was something passed down from generations to the successor of kuromiko but she no longer kept it since before I was born. I assumed this was the thing." Inuyasha remarked, jerked his chin at the box sitting in the center of their circle.

"Inuyasha-sama, why don't we make a trip to the Lady Izayoi's Castle?" Myoga suggested.

"How long do you think it was since then?" Inuyasha questioned with a disdain grunt, "There is nothing but ruins now."

"It wouldn't hurt to look if you don't mind, Inuyasha," Sango encouraged soothingly, "Besides, it's been so long since we all go somewhere together like back then and I'm kind of missing it."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Inuyasha huffed, "Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you if you are disappointed later."

"Then it's decided." Kagome smiled, smacking Inuyasha's hand when he reached over to the jewel again.

"Stingy." The half-demon muttered under his breath.

"No touching until we know if it's safe for you." Kagome reminded him.

* * *

"Let's walk from here." Inuyasha suggested, directed Hachiemon to descend in the forest on the edge of a village, "We'll attract some unwanted company if we are going to fly above their heads to get there. Shippo, just to be caution, change into some kind of pet and stay close to Kagome." He turned from Shippo to address the racoon youkai, "You too." Then he crossed his arms, staring at Kirara thoughtfully.

The cat demon tilted her head, mewing at him in askance.

Inuyasha shrugged, brushing aside her concern. "I'm used to it, don't worry. Besides, we've seen many kinds of reaction when I and Miroku went around in his scamming career." He said over his shoulder, bashing the shameless monk with his accusing tone.

"Inuyasha- _kun_ , I have a wife and many children to take care off." Miroku defended himself good naturally.

Inuyasha shoved Shippo and Hachiemon, had shapeshifted themselves into a fox kit and weasel respectively at his order, in Miroku's hands. "Since you're good with kids, take care of them too." He grinned at his friend's dismay expression.

"You took his bait, Miroku-sama," Kagome shook her head in sympathy.

Sango and Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Kohaku," Inuyasha said suddenly, leading the group toward the village but subtly pushing a reluctant Miroku to walk in front of him.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" Kohaku answered at the call of his name.

"The handcrafts here are good."

Kohaku stiffened and turned his head to the side, trying and falling to hide his fluster from catching the hint.

Sango and Kagome giggled behind them. "Ooooohhhh!"

Kohaku ducked his head in embarrassment before letting out an exasperate shout, "It's not what you think!"

"The flower is getting old." Inuyasha commented offhandedly.

"Inuyasha-sama! Both Rin and I are still too young!" Kohaku argued.

"Who's talking about Rin? I'm saying I can't bring any flower back to Kaede because she's too old for that." Inuyasha poked the younger demon-slayer on the forehead before passing him when Kohaku stood rooted to the spot after realizing he got owned.

"Don't worry, Kohaku-kun. We'll cheer for you!" Kagome winked and patted the younger boy on his shoulder.

"Good luck Kohaku," Sango smiled at her brother.

Kohaku shook his head, unwilling to talk about this matter anymore. "Sesshoumaru-sama will skin me alive if he knows this."

"Nah. He's a big bully and a helpless romance at heart. You're safe." Inuyasha absentmindedly scratched Kirara under her chin, causing her to mew contently on his shoulder.

"Are we talking about the same person, Inuyasha-sama?" Kohaku questioned warily, catching up with the half-demon.

"No," Inuyasha denied, grinning, "But a _demon_ , yeah."

Kohaku felt like sobbing.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean." Kagome reprimanded.

A loud bell went off and several voices screamed "DEMON!" reached their ears.

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth curled up. "Here comes the usual." He raised a hand and nonchalantly caught a talisman flying at him between his index and middle-finger. As soon as the anti-demon tool came in contact with him, it was reduced to ash.

"What?" Miroku and Sango gasped. Kagome and Kohaku could only stare at the half-demon in awe.

"How come?! The demon was supposed to be at least weakened by it!" A young monk yelled in frustration, hiding behind a tree not far from the group.

"Hn," Inuyasha smirked, "This soil will never harm me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered so as not to alert the listening ears around them.

"We are in the Setsuna region. Since Lady Izayoi was the priestess who created the protective barrier to protect her people from demons, the nature recognized Inuyasha-sama as a part of her therefore it also protects him by extension. No art of purification or curse can harm him when he was inside her circle of influence, but the humans." Myoga explained from Kagome's shoulder.

"Everyone, there is nothing to be afraid of! He's our companion and means you no harm!" Miroku announced, already displeased at the thought of Inuyasha's hard life when he was a child living among these people.

"Ignore them Miroku. We only need to pass this village, it's not like we're staying." Inuyasha advised his friend with a fleeting grateful smile that soon disappeared as he walked ahead with Kohaku in tow.

"Turn back. There is nothing beyond this land." An old male voice with authority said from behind them.

Inuyasha grinned over his shoulder at the hard expression directed at him from the owner of the voice. "That means there _is_ something, then?"

"If you take any further step, we'll no longer be lenient with you. You've been warned, demon." The man, might as well be the person of highest status in this village, threatened.

"Too bad I don't take order from any of you," Inuyasha scoffed, "I believe I have more ownership of this land than you lot ever be."

"Imbecile!" The man drew out a stack of talisman from the sleeve of his kimono, expertly spread them in his hand and threw at Inuyasha.

The half-demon put his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, whispered to the young male quietly, "Remember you are a demon-slayer, not a man-slayer. That new weapon of yours can easily cut a human in half easier than it did a youkai."

"But Inuyasha-sama…" Kohaku frowned, gritted his teeth in anger. He noticed Kagome and his siblings didn't fare any better than him and had picked up their pace to get out of here preferably sooner than later.

"Don't let the effort of Kagome, your sister and brother go waste. And besides, haven't you heard Myoga-jiji?" Inuyasha grinned devilishly as all the talismans evaporated before they could start getting close to him, "Nothing but _human_ can harm me here."

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do!" The same man shouted at him, unable to understand how a demon could do such a thing.

"Nothing," Inuyasha shrugged, "The one who has been doing _what_ is you. Since you are trying to harm the son of the person who had protected your ancestors in exchange for somewhere to raise her own child."

Realization dawned in the man's eyes. "You are…"

"Hn." Inuyasha smirked, folded his arms inside his sleeves and walked off.

"Oh Inuyasha-sama," Myoga sobbed, big fat tears rolled down his cheeks in waves when they were once again deep in the forest on the other side of the village, "I'm sure both the Lady Izayoi and your Father would be very proud of you!"

Kirara mewed, tapping her paws on his cheek when Inuyasha remained silent, lost in his own thought while walking on autopilot.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called after exchanging worry glances with Kagome, her brother and her husband.

"Hm?" The half-demon replied absentmindedly.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking…" Inuyasha tilted his head.

"About?" Kagome prompted.

"I think… _he_ rubs off on me?" The half-demon wondered.

"I already said you smell like Sesshoumaru and you still are!" Shippo chirped victoriously, hopping on Miroku's shoulder to shake his front paw at Inuyasha, "How long have you been rubbing each other really?"

Miroku and Kohaku walked straight into a tree in front of them. Sango and Kagome barely caught themselves from tripping on nothing. Kirara almost dropped her jaw while she was yawning. Hachiemon nearly got his eyes popped out from their sockets. Myoga experienced a bad case of heart-attack.

Inuyasha whacked the Fox from behind, causing Shippo to lose his balance and turned back to his humanoid form with a large bump on his head. "Stop spying on Miroku and Sango." The half-demon grunted.

"SHIPPO!" The adult humans screamed at the Fox demon in mortified.

"I didn't!" Shippo denied in indignant, "I may look like this but I've lived over fifty human years!"

Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Inuyasha-sama, I think Sesshoumaru-sama has rubbed off on you." Kohaku agreed.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Ouch!" Hachiemon squeaked and turned back to his humanoid form, rubbing his tail.

"What happened, Hachi?" Miroku kneeled beside his servant, checking out the injury that seemed to be a slight burn.

"I don't know master. I seemed to brush against something like a holy barrier." The racoon demon winced, blowing at his tail.

"A barrier?" Inuyasha repeated, looking around himself. He unsheathed Tessaiga, sure enough, the blade pulsed and turned crimson.

"Are you going to break the barrier, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned behind him.

"Not really. I'm letting Tessaiga locate it. A barrier is meant to protect something. It's better if we know what is hiding here before deciding to take it down or not." Inuyasha replied, raised Tessaiga and listened to the change in the wind-like aura curl around his sword, noticed the different density of the air in one direction from the others. "Found it."

"Please be careful Inuyasha-sama! We don't know how much has changed here after all these years." Myoga cautioned.

Inuyasha reached over, put his hand inside the barrier, unsurprisingly didn't hurt himself in the process, and hold an old box when he drew back. "This is it."

Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's other shoulder to get a better view of the item and blew on it, caused a no small explosion of dust everywhere and earned himself another bump on the head.

"I don't feel anything spiritual from it." Kagome stared at the box curiously and then to Inuyasha, "Shall we look inside?"

"Why not?" Inuyasha shrugged uncaringly and gave it to her.

Kagome gingerly pulled off the thick cord and pushed the lid just a tad to be sure there wouldn't be anything come out to scare curious people like the prankster box in her time. Getting bolder when it didn't seem to be hiding any hidden trap, she opened it fully to reveal an old piece of paper neatly folded inside and started reading it aloud with widening eyes.

 _"To my dearly beloved son Inuyasha and his loyal friends who will come upon this in the future,_

 _I am Izayoi—"_

"Mother?!" Inuyasha cut in, disbelief apparent on his face.

"Oh my…!" Myoga gasped.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I edited the first and second chapter of this story to correct some misspellings and bad grammars, hopefully it'll lessen the confusion.


End file.
